Electromagnetic clutches as used heretofore have a driving clutch member which includes an armature and a driven clutch member which includes an electromagnet having a pair of poles which engage the armature when the electromagnet is energized so that the driving clutch member operates the driven clutch member. The problem with this arrangement is that it is difficult to make the poles engage the armature with equal force. Careful manufacture and run-in are required and even then poor repeatability can be expected even after run-in. Also, after the clutch is removed or otherwise disturbed, temporary loss of torque may occur until the clutch is again run-in. If metal tears from either pole the force on both poles is reduced during the time the metal remains between the pole and armature. Poor contact between the armature and one or both poles increases the reluctance in the magnetic circuit and further reduces the force exerted by the poles on the armature. Reduction in force exerted by the poles on the armature results in lesser maximum torque transmission from the driving to the driven member.